


Antes que el mundo se acabe

by Krisshya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astoria Greengrass Dies, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Missions, End of the World, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, So much angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisshya/pseuds/Krisshya
Summary: Una nueva guerra mágica estalla debido a la pandemia muggle que azotó el mundo, y Harry Potter tiene la misión, nuevamente, de salvar el mundo mágico. Solo que esta vez no lo hará solo. O de lo difícil que es amar a alguien cuando estás en medio de una guerra.One-shot creado en plena cuarentena.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Antes que el mundo se acabe

**Author's Note:**

> Holi, espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año. Este es un One Shot bastante largo que cree en medio de la cuarentena en mi país, por allá por Junio del 2020; sin embargo, debido a mis tiempos y a mis propios propósitos no había estado tan en sintonía con la historia y hoy, recién y después de mucho tiempo, pude terminarla de corrido. Al inicio, solo pensaba hacer una historia de amor sencilla en un tiempo de guerra pero de la nada se creo este pequeño universo entre todos y pues, aquí me tienen. 
> 
> Espero que les guste la historia uwu.

**Antes qué el mundo se acabe**

.

.

_…Y si la luna se queda sin noche y la mañana se queda sin aves, mejor por ahora nos damos un beso antes que el mundo se acabe._

.

.

**1.-**

No veías lo que te habías estado perdiendo hasta que el mundo comenzó a terminarse, hasta que las paredes comenzaron a descascararse, los muros entre la sociedad mágica y la muggle comenzaron a caer y las profecías antiguas de un mago oscuro predecesor a Voldemort comenzaron a hacerse realidad. Cuando todo comenzó a destruirse, empezaste a ver más allá de tus prejuicios, del antiguo adoctrinamiento de quienes fueron tus tutores y quienes te formaron en una vida que, ahora, parece tan pero tan lejana. Te ves las manos, algo arrugadas por el paso del tiempo pero tu corazón sigue bombeando cual veinteañero. No quieres levantar la mirada pero sabes que debes hacerlo, debes enfrentar tus errores. Cuando lo haces, una mirada gris tan conocida te devuelve el asentimiento, ves como las luces de afuera comienzan a hacer que pequeñas chispas plateadas nazcan en sus ojos. _¿Siempre tuvo ese brillo en la mirada?,_ te preguntas, sonriendo tontamente mientras calculas cual sería la mejor manera de contestar a la pregunta que te ha hecho.

Y que obviamente has olvidado.

—¿Y bien? —Te pregunta y lo único que te atreves a hacer es a soltar una ligera carcajada— ¡Potter! —te grita, y lo notas avergonzado. Si no fuera por la creciente oscuridad en esa vieja sala, hubieras visto el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Perdón, me he distraído, ¿puedes repetirme la pregunta? —se rascó la cabeza.

Draco Malfoy, con su porte de sangre pura elegante a pesar de estar sentado en el sucio suelo de una sala que había visto mejores días, suspiró, frotándose el ceño. Un dolor de cabeza se avecinaba.

—¿Aseguraste la casa después de la aparición?

Su semblante se volvió serio de nuevo y asintió: — He puesto varios hechizos protectores pero los muggles… ellos… no sé si sea tan infalible con esa tecnología…

—Ya… lo sé.

El rubio mira por sobre el hombro de Harry Potter, el auror en jefe de un ministerio que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, observando la ventana y cómo el paisaje le devolvía una vista digna de una película de terror. Afuera, Londres estaba bajo asedio, todos los civiles habían sido puestos en cuarentena y habían dado la orden a Scotland Yard de entrar a las casas y comenzar a revisar a cada persona que residía en ellas. Justo en ese momento, militares ingleses pasaban con armas colgadas en sus espaldas y unas más discretas en sus muñecas, Draco se agacho cuando escuchó como unos hombres reían afuera y la conversación que tenían se hacía audible.

—¿Revisamos esta casa? —recomendó el más alto.

—Ya hemos estado en este barrio, déjame revisar el número de la casa, —dijo el de cabello castaño mientras sacaba un aparato pequeño de su bolsillo, celulares les decían, deslizó sus dedos sobre la pantalla táctil, buscando el número de la casa en su registro— Según esto, la casa ha estado abandonada desde hace más de dos años, antes del inicio de la pandemia.

—¿Quieres entrar a chequear? —mencionó su compañero, sonriendo en el proceso.

El otro soldado guardó su celular y suspiró— Tenemos que reunirnos con Becker en quince minutos, déjalo, podemos regresar mañana.

Su compañero hizo un puchero.

—Aguafiestas, ¿y qué pasa si hay gente escondiéndose dentro? Ya sabes, los raros.

Draco y Harry se miraron, afianzaron sus varitas y se tomaron de la mano inconscientemente. Si ese iba a ser su final, pelearían hasta el último aliento. El corazón de Harry bombeaba con fuerza y podía sentir la piel suave y tersa de Malfoy sobre la suya a pesar del fuerte agarre en el que se encontraban. _¿Siempre había sido tan suave?_ Se volvió a preguntar. Sonrió y cerró los ojos. Vaya momento para tener una epifanía. 

—No son idiotas, Clemens, —se escucha algunos cliqueos y cómo el hombre abre su mochila y saca un spray mediano— si estuvieran aquí, habrían puesto protecciones y esto —levantó su muñeca, una pulsera magnética plateada con varios botones se afianzaba a su piel, como si fuera parte de su cuerpo— hubiera soltado las alarmas. Si hubiese alguien aquí, ya lo sabríamos.

De pronto, el hombre agitó el spray con su mano y comenzó a marcar la puerta de un color rojo chillón, un graffiti desordenado salió del imaginativo de ese soldado quien, jactándose de sí mismo, le tomó una fotografía.

—Ya marqué la casa, apenas terminemos la reunión con Becker, le comentamos esto y regresamos apenas nos dé la orden, ¿está bien?

Clemens asintió, sonriendo tan grande que todos sus dientes podían verse.

—Te he metido intriga, ¿no? —Le palmeó el hombro— esos fenómenos son hábiles, David, no hay que confiarnos de casas vacías. Tenemos órdenes de eliminarlos a todos.

David lo mira y niega, sonriendo.

—Piensa un poco, Clemens, ¿por qué quieres matarlos? ¿Qué ganas con eso?

—¡Mas medallas! ¡Honor, gloria! —ríe y suelta una carcajada mientras comienza a caminar.

—No sé por qué pregunté. Típico. —David guardó el spray y se volvió a calzar la mochila, la siguiente oración hizo que Clemens se girara a él— Yo lo hago por mi familia. Uno de ellos mato a mi madre hace un año, cuando lo atraparon dijo que se estaba “ _defendiendo_ ” pero —negó con la cabeza, soltando una risa hueca— ¿cómo justificas que te estés defendiendo de una anciana de ochenta años? Ella solo… estaba ahí. No les hacía daño.

—Quieres venganza.

—Quiero redención. Ellos son humanos, sí; pero algo los hace diferentes y no me creo esa propaganda comunista de aceptarlos tal cual son —Caminó un par de pasos—. Magos o no, deben de aceptar la selección natural y que tengan que los morir los que tengan que morir.

Los soldados rieron. Harry sintió como Draco apretaba su mano; lo vio: la mandíbula le temblaba y supo que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no levantarse, bajar las barreras y dejar que su magia o esa “ _anormalidad_ ” como los muggles lo llamaban, fuera libre. Él sabía que Draco podría matarlos sin pestañar, ni sus armas ni esas pulseras detendrían a un mago sangre pura con sed de venganza. Harry bajo la mirada a sus manos unidas, la apretó, levanta su puño y lo coloca sobre su pecho, justo en el corazón. Frente a él, Malfoy lo observa anonadado y Harry solo puede sonreír y negar, pidiéndole sin palabras que no hiciera nada.

Poco a poco, las voces de los soldados comenzaron a alejarse dejando en el ambiente una tensión palpable, el atardecer se abría paso en la sala, haciendo que halos de luz se arremolinaran en el polvo que ambos estaban levantando con sus cuerpos. Sus manos seguían apretadas y, pronto, ambos soltaron un suspiro que terminó en una carcajada nerviosa.

—¡Mierda, Potter! —Maldijo Draco— Estamos muy, pero muy jodidos.

Harry lo observó y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún podemos aparecernos en Hogwarts, antes de la medianoche, antes de partir.

—¿Estás loco? —incredulidad en la mirada del rubio pero, lo que más le hizo temer a Harry, fue el atisbo de derrota en sus ojos grises— Estamos en pleno corazón de Londres, atrapados en una de las pocas casas de seguridad para magos que quedan, a miles de kilómetros de Escocia. No lo lograremos a tiempo. —Draco se ríe y siente sus mejillas húmedas. Está llorando. La barbilla le tiembla. Harry deduce que tiene miedo— Ellos tienen que partir antes que los muggles los atrapen, si las predicciones son correctas, eso podría pasar mañana mismo. Los que se queden en Inglaterra, estarán condenados. —Aprieta más fuerte su mano— Estamos condenados, Potter.

—¿Tan rápido pierdes la fe, Malfoy? —No, Harry no iba a perder la fe tan rápido.

Él aún tenía cosas que hacer y en esa misión, había descubierto que aún le faltaba hacer una más.

—Estoy siendo realista.

—¡Tienes miedo! —Exclamó Harry, apretó su varita y la levantó en el aire— _Muffliato_.

Lanzó el hechizo unas tres veces más y, cuando estuvo seguro que su magia estaba pasando desapercibida, se soltó rápidamente de Draco, levantándose.

—Sé que tienes miedo, ¡Mierda, estoy cagadísimo de miedo pero no puedo rendirme! No, no, no —negó varias veces, mirando hacia la ventana— Aún tengo que ver crecer a mis hijos, aún tengo que jugar una partida de ajedrez con Ron, —lo miró, Draco estaba perplejo— aún tengo que ver a Albus y a Scorpius crecer y hacer sus vidas juntos. Quiero ir a la boda de Ginny, quiero enamorarme otra vez… no puedo morir. —Le sostuvo la mirada— No te voy a dejar morir.

Draco se levantó con lentitud, se apoyó sobre una madera algo floja y soltó un suspiro largo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —Preguntó, con aprehensión— Dime que tienes uno, al menos.

Él asintió y le pidió que lo siguiera dentro de la casa. Draco no dudó en seguirlo.

La casa tenía decoraciones simples, ningún retrato, ninguna atadura, era la perfecta casa de seguridad para magos que el ministerio hubiese podido encontrar. El único fallo había estado en el plan de acción de ese equipo de aurores en específico. Harry aún se preguntaba, mientras revisaba los planos que tenía en la mochila sobre la mesa, como habían podido cometer tremendo error. El plan de infiltración era simple: tenían que llegar a una casa de seguridad en Londres y activar esa pequeña bomba mágica que crearía una barrera mágica lo suficientemente poderosa como para oblivatear a toda la ciudad y agarrar tiempo para poder huir desde Hogwarts a otro lugar. Esa bomba solo podía ser activada por un sangre pura perteneciente a los sagrados 28 y, como no, para colaborar con la causa, Draco Malfoy se había ofrecido a la misión suicida. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, aún no entendía porque lo había hecho. El fallo en todo esto es que no habían planificado la traición de Robards, el ex jefe de aurores y miembro del Wizengamot, con la mismísima Scotland Yard. Apenas el comando de aurores llego a la primera casa de seguridad, los militares habían estado esperándolos con armas y esa nueva tecnología en sus muñecas.

Había sido un baño de sangre.

—Potter… —el llamado de Draco lo sacó de sus cavilaciones— lo que vimos en la primera casa… esa tecnología… ¿sabes qué es?

Harry suspiró y se inclinó sobre la mesa, intentando pensar.

—Según el reporte de Travers, se le conoce como inhibidor. Funciona con magnetismo —el rostro del hombre era un completo poema de confusión que Harry intentó disipar lo más pronto posible—, el magnetismo es la fuerza de atracción de dos cuerpos con ciertas particularidades. La magia, el núcleo de magia que todos poseemos está ligado en cierta medida por una fuerza magnética proveniente de la tierra y de los antiguos magos, o eso es lo que los inefables nos explicaron. Esas pulseras, lo que hacen es detectar esa fuerza con el magnetismo y luego repelerla, inhibiéndola de los cuerpos que la tenían.

—¿Pueden quitarnos la magia? —preguntó con horror y su rostro se alivió lo suficiente al ver que Harry negaba.

—Es temporal, el mago o la bruja se queda sin magia durante un cierto periodo de tiempo en el que es vulnerable a cualquier daño. Puede morir incluso.

—Mierda…

Harry señaló un punto en el mapa.

—La primera casa de seguridad era está, —luego señaló otro punto, más cerca del Támesis en el mapa— en la que estamos es esta, la distancia es de 20 kilómetros aproximadamente pero seguimos en el radio de donde la bomba puede ser activada. —Levantó la mirada, Draco lo observaba con aprehensión— El plan es simple: activamos la bomba mágica, nos aparecemos en distintos puntos a los que habíamos coordinado y llegamos al traslador que nos lleva a Hogwarts.

—El traslador estaba en el último punto de aparición, ¿qué pasa si los muggles ya saben dónde está? No podremos tomarlo.

Harry sonrió— Ese, mi querido Malfoy, es parte del plan. Digamos que omití cierta información a la gente del Wizengamot cuando les propuse esta idea de salvar la comunidad mágica.

Escuchó la risa grave de Draco Malfoy resonar en las paredes y tuvo que desviar la mirada por el bochorno que le subió desde su vientre hasta la cabeza. _¿Siempre había reído así?_ Se preguntó.

—Harry Potter, señoras y señores, el gran salvador del mundo mágico una vez más.

—Oh, cállate.

Pero Draco siguió riéndose y Harry no podía quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Cuánto tiempo le había tomado darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían perdido persiguiéndose el uno al otro como dos adolescentes? Pero, la pregunta más importante y que quedaba perenne en la cabeza de Harry Potter era: ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba antes de morir? Harry no quería pensar en eso, él le tenía mucha fe al plan que había ideado con su equipo de aurores y se tenía la confianza suficiente para poder ejecutarlo; sin embargo, siempre había un margen de error. Eso era algo que toda su carrera cómo auror le había enseñado. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de morir, de perder a uno. Y Harry no podía pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Draco. Se le hacía inverosímil. ¿Cómo sería una vida sin Draco Malfoy? Agito su cabeza. No, no iba a ponerse mórbido en esos momentos.

Mientras la risa se agotaba, Harry le tomo la mano con toda la confianza de quien se sabe correspondido, la acaricia. Cada nudillo, cada pequeña arruga en el tiempo, para él, es más valioso que cien ligues con desconocidos. Draco conecta su mirada con la de él y le da una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Has estado portándote raro, Potter, —añadió— ¿qué sucede?

Por si se lo preguntan: No, Harry no le había comentado nada a Draco sobre sus sentimientos, era más cómo un enamoramiento platónico que había surgido desde antes de la planificación de la misión, casi seis meses atrás. Así que, para el rubio, era completamente inverosímil lo que estaba sucediendo. Sí, él tenía un “ _crush_ ” con Harry Potter desde sus épocas de colegio pero era algo que él tenía superado, o eso pensaba. Todo dio un vuelco cuando la nueva guerra estalló y ellos tuvieron que trabajar juntos para evitar la destrucción del mundo mágico. Que Potter le tomase la mano y la acariciase era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado; pero ese día específicamente, parecía como si le quisiera decir algo y no pudiese. Draco entrelazo sus dedos con los de Harry y le dio un apretón fuerte.

—Es un buen plan, Harry, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has logrado. Confío en ti.

Harry soltó un suspiro: — Ese no es el problema, Draco. —Sentía la boca seca— hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo y quisiera que lo escucharás, por favor —lo último fue susurrado tan bajo que Draco creyó no escucharlo.

Sonrió, intentando darle ánimos a Harry.

—¿Qué sucede?

Harry estaba a punto de hablar cuándo; de pronto, una sirena comenzó a sonar en el ambiente. Ambos se pusieron alerta y se agacharon, se podía escuchar como los pies de los soldados ingleses corrían fuera de la casa a tropel. Draco observó con cautela, desde la ventana pequeña de la cocina, como todo se movía en el exterior.

—¿Harry? —susurró, su voz tenía los temblores de la incertidumbre en ella.

—Tranquilo, solo es la sirena del toque de queda. Ya está anocheciendo. —Podían ver como el sol se ocultaba tras las cortinas blancas de la ventana de la cocina— Una vez que pase, se irán.

—¿Qué sucede con los guardias que marcaron la casa? —preguntó Draco.

—Espero que lo hayan dejado para mañana, solo necesitamos un par de horas más y estaremos en Hogwarts antes de la media noche. —Observó cómo Draco cerraba los ojos— ¿aún no me crees?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso… —soltó un suspiro— tengo miedo, ¿está bien? Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que tuviese que esconderme de los muggles. Pensé…

—…que éramos invencibles —terminó Harry. Draco asintió levemente—. Por un momento, yo también lo creí, Draco. Creí en que el ministerio estaba haciendo las cosas bien, que el Wizengamot tenía todo bajo control, jamás se me paso por la cabeza que por un virus muggle, todo el estatuto del secreto mágico se fuera al diablo.

—Yo tampoco. —Mientras veían pasar a los soldados por las ventanas, Draco apretó la mano de Harry aún más fuerte. Estaban sudando y, por más cursi que pueda sonar, a Draco no le molestaba el sudor de Harry. Era, posiblemente, el contacto más íntimo, después del sexo, que alguien le hubiese dado jamás— Harry también hay algo que quiero decirte…

Harry lo chistó cuando unas risas sonaron demasiado cerca de la casa; sin embargo, y gracias a Merlín, estas se esfumaron tan rápido como llegaron. Poco a poco, mientras la luna se abría paso en el cielo y la oscuridad corría a la luz hacia el horizonte, la calma se fue instaurando en las calles de Londres. Los militares ingleses despejaron las calles, las personas estaban metidas dentro de sus casas, sin poder salir, solo asomándose por la ventana para que la brisa les diera en el rostro. Harry y Draco se quedaron agachados, bajo la mesa hasta que todo estuvo callado y solo los grillos se escuchaban desde el jardín. Ambos se levantaron, se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

A pesar de haberse llevado mal en el pasado, no podían negar que hacían un gran equipo.

—Bien, tenemos que activar la bomba en la sala y esperar una hora a que cargue. Cuando esté lista, podremos irnos.

Mientras hablaba, Harry giró un morral muggle que llevaba bien atado al pecho, lo abrió y metió el brazo hasta el fondo. Draco supo que había sido modificado mágicamente para que cupiesen todos los armamentos que Harry necesitaba para instalar la bomba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo demora instalarla? —pregunto, poniéndose de cuclillas en el mismo sitio que Harry lo había hecho.

El hombre de la cicatriz dejó un artefacto circular metálico sobre el sucio suelo de la sala. El artefacto se abrió, cual flor floreciendo en primavera. Cada pétalo tenía un circuito especializado. Draco se dio cuenta casi al instante que el artefacto era muggle. Harry le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, es muggle, Travers lo consiguió en el mercado negro y tuvimos que hacerle muchas modificaciones. —Empezó a presionar algunos botones sobre uno de los pétalos y una esfera pequeña de color dorado salió del caparazón— Los inefables prácticamente tuvieron que dejar de dormir para poder hacerlo funcionar con magia. Es la única en su especie.

Draco giro su cabeza, observándolo.

—Por eso tenías que ser tu quien la activara, ¿verdad?

Harry se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Pudo ser cualquiera, ya te digo; pero el Wizengamot quería que fuese yo. Por los viejos tiempos, supongo.

—O porque querían deshacerse de ti de una vez —Draco le dirigió una sonrisa ladina— Admítelo, haz sido un grano en el culo para los viejos desde que tomaste el control de los aurores.

Harry sonrió, sin vergüenza alguna.

—Si ser un grano en el culo significa eliminar la corrupción que había y cerrar casos de hace casi veinte años, entonces sí, soy el más grande grano que sus culos pudiesen tener. —Harry le devolvió la mirada— Si sabes porque tuve que hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Draco bajo la mirada y asintió.

—Por Astoria.

Harry volvió a tomarle la mano y a acariciarla. Draco jamás se cansaría de la sensación de tranquilidad y paz que le brindaba esa simple caricia.

—No dejaré que nadie vuelva a tocar a los Malfoy, Draco, tienes mi palabra.

Draco sacude la cabeza y vuelve a mirarlo— ¿Por qué lo haces? No tenías ninguna obligación, pudiste dejar el caso sin cerrar… —vuelve a bajar la cabeza— yo hubiese entendido.

Harry le levanta la barbilla con su otra mano.

—¿Tu hijo lo hubiese hecho? —Un pequeño silencio. Draco se queda quieto y luego niega— Entonces hice lo correcto.

—Te ganaste muchos enemigos por culpa nuestra, Harry.

—No me importa —Harry nunca soltó su mano y eso lo significó todo para Draco—; de todas maneras, ya tenía varios cuando salí a defender a los Malfoy, casi veinte años atrás, no creo que hubiese variado mucho en cantidad.

Otro silencio se volvió a instaurar en la pequeña sala de la casa de seguridad muggle. Draco observaba casi con admiración cómo Harry tecleaba botones, sacaba su varita y comenzaba a ejecutar hechizos en un idioma que él no entendía. Se dio cuenta, por ciertas palabras del dialecto, que era una lengua muerta, antecesora al latín. Mientras tanto, Harry concentraba toda su energía lo más ligeramente posible, esperando el momento perfecto para lanzar el hechizo y que empiece la carga. Unas florituras después, Draco observaba con admiración como los pétalos de la flor comenzaban a emitir un brillo hermoso, casi como el atardecer de un día de verano perfecto. La luz le daba por completo en el rostro a Harry y hacia levitar sus mechones desordenados. Draco esbozó una sonrisa pequeña e imperceptible. Estaba realmente jodido al pensar que esa vista era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, después del nacimiento de Scorpius, por supuesto.

El brillo de la flor de metal se intensificó y, de pronto, esa esfera dorada comenzó a agrandarse y adoptó la forma de un pequeño huevo. Al verlo, a Harry le recordó estar viendo el sol, con sus destellos y sus erupciones de luz y energía. Era cómo ver nacer a un animal pequeño e indefenso. Los inefables le habían dicho que el último paso de la activación era rociar unas gotas de sangre de un sangre pura perteneciente a los sagrados 28. A Harry eso de entregar la sangre de Draco por una bomba mágica no le hacía mucha gracia pero era eso o dejar que todo el esfuerzo del mundo mágico se fuera al diablo. Si de él dependiese, hubiese dejado Inglaterra hacia mucho con su familia y amigos pero no era tan desalmado para hacerlo y sabía, oh, claro que lo hacía, que su consciencia jamás lo dejaría en paz. A veces, maldecía esa consciencia gryffindor que no le dejaba ser egoísta por un momento. Él ya había hecho lo suficiente por ese mundo y le pedían un último sacrificio. Giro su cabeza hacia Draco y vio cómo la ingravidez de la flor hacia que los mechones rubios se levantaran, dejando ver algunas pequeñas cicatrices detrás de su oreja izquierda.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —Harry señaló la cicatriz, sus dedos apenas rozaron la piel del hombre rubio.

Draco sonrió con añoranza.

—Fue cuando Scorpius tenía cuatro años, —empezó a contar— él quería de mascota un kelpie.

—¡¿Un kelpie?!

Draco negó, riéndose en el proceso— Ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, creo que solo quería un caballo para montar y eso fue lo que le conseguí.

—¿A un niño de cuatro años? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Por supuesto que sí —Draco levantó la barbilla, nunca se cansaría de ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su hijo—, era mi primogénito y si él quería un kelpie de mascota, por Merlín y todos los magos, que él lo iba a obtener. Por razones obvias, decline su oferta del kelpie, ya sabes, criaturas peligrosas; pero, en compensación, le di un caballo negro, pura raza según el muggle que me lo vendió. Una cosa llevo a la otra y Scorpius se cayó del caballo. —Levanta su brazo y señala su codo— Se hizo un corte bastante feo en el codo y cuando intenté domar al caballo para regresarlo a los establos, él me pateo.

—Auch, pero eso no explica cómo llego la cicatriz a tu oreja.

—Déjame terminar, —se tocó la cicatriz— cuando me lanzó, termine sobre una de las tablas de los establos, había un clavo suelto y bueno, digamos que Astoria no la paso bien las siguientes dos semanas.

Harry sonrió ligero.

—Draco Malfoy se hizo una cicatriz con un objeto muggle, quien lo diría.

—Es una cicatriz de guerra. —replicó con un mohín altanero.

—No lo dudo, en tú lapida dirá: Draco Malfoy, viudo, adorado padre, pésimo jinete y portador de la cicatriz más torpe de la historia —Mientras Harry se reía a sus expensas, Draco solo podía sentir la familiaridad creciendo en su interior.

Más viejos, más sabios; más cercanos. Esas eran las palabras que rondaban por la cabeza de Draco Malfoy quien, sentado, con la mano de Harry Potter apretando la suya firmemente, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si todo ese rencor de antaño lo hubiesen dejado atrás. ¿Hubiese habido alguna posibilidad para ellos, por allá en los 2000? ¿Podrían haberse hecho amigos o algo más incluso? Draco nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta. Se mordió el labio mientras veía sus manos estrechándose y decidió que no le importaba, que lo único importante era que en ese momento, en el presente, él estaba con Harry. De alguna manera extraña y sin decir las palabras expresas, pero lo estaban.

Draco pensaba aclarar esa situación apenas saliesen de la misión; sin embargo, observando la bomba mágica en todo su fulgor, se preguntó si habría un después para ellos. Si sobrevivirían sin morir en el intento.

—¿Un sickle por tus pensamientos? —La voz de Harry lo despertó de su ensoñación— Te quedaste callado y ya no queda más que esperar a que la bomba cargue. —Saco un reloj pequeño de su morral— Exactamente una hora. Así qué… ¿en qué pensabas?

Draco bajo la cabeza un poco y soltó su mano. Se abrazó las rodillas, acomodándose en el suelo.

—Pensaba en si saldremos vivos de esta misión —se giró a observar a Harry—, es la primera vez que tengo una.

Harry se acomodó sobre el suelo, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

—La primera misión nunca se olvida, —alzó su mano y le acarició la mejilla sucia— te prometo que no será la última.

Draco retrocedió ante su tacto. Al parecer no iba a poder esperar a que la misión pasará para resolver sus dudas.

—Harry, exactamente, ¿qué somos? —susurró. Potter abrió los ojos ligeramente, quedándose sorprendido—, porque hemos estado en este juego, este coqueteo extraño durante meses y nunca llegamos a nada. —Soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y lo miró decidido— Y estoy empezando a… sentir cosas, ya sabes, y quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo; si no es así, —su voz tembló un poco cuando lo dijo— creo que sería mejor que mantuviésemos distancia.

Harry soltó una carcajada tierna— Mierda, le debo a Ron una botella de hidromiel. —Draco lo miró, interrogante. Harry se lo aclaró— Es que apostamos quien de los dos se declararía primero y, aunque no lo creas, Ron apostó a que tú lo harías. Dijo y cito: “ _El hurón tiene más luces que tú en sentimientos, amigo, sin ofender_ ” —Se rio despacio—. Y tuvo razón.

Draco tenía la boca abierta de par en par.

—¡Potter! —La ofensa sonaba en cada gramo de su voz. Le dio un empujón a Harry. Él no podía parar de reír— ¡Cómo te atreves a hacer apuestas a mis espaldas! ¡Eso es rudo!

—¡Lo siento! No pensé que me ganarías, yo estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué?

Harry lo miró y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Habían veces como aquellas en las que Harry lo miraba de una manera tan intensa, tan indescifrable que hacían que Draco tuviese que correr al baño más cercano a serenarse y a reunir sus piezas. Los ojos verdes de Harry reflejaban cada emoción, tan pero tan clara como la nieve que Draco temía de cuantos sentimientos albergaba Harry en su interior. A él se le adiestró para que nunca mostrase más de lo necesario pero Harry era un libro abierto. Cuando estaba molesto, su mirada decía más insultos que sus propios labios al hablar. En ese momento, podía sentir cómo la mirada de Harry le decía: _Yo también te quiero, Draco_.

Y, aun así, él no podía creerlo al cien por ciento. Y Harry lo notó.

—¿Aún no lo entiendes? —preguntó.

Draco se encogió sobre sí mismo. A pesar de estar en sus cuarentas; habían ocasiones, raras, en las que se sentía como un niño asustado. Ese momento era uno de ellos.

—No es que no lo entienda, —replicó— pero me parece asombroso. Irreal.

—¿Qué tan irreal es que esté enamorado de ti, Draco?

—¡Bastante si lo dices así! —Estaba a punto de tener un ataque nervioso— No sabes todo lo que he tenido que pasar, con lo que he tenido que lidiar para poder auto realizar durante años que nunca sentirías lo mismo que yo. Que nunca podría alcanzarte y ahora… ¿solo lo dices a bocajarro? No lo entiendo —Su voz se hacía más pequeña con cada palabra que decía hasta que quedó en un susurro quieto. Harry podía ver, en ese preciso momento, el rostro de Draco inundado de emociones.

—Draco… —el asombro en su voz era palpable.

—Soy muy quisquilloso, Harry…

Él sonrió— Puedo lidiar con eso.

—Tengo costumbres extrañas, suelo poner el salero a mi lado izquierdo porque no puedo soportar que este en el derecho.

—Lo sé, Draco, te he visto en el comedor del ministerio.

El rubio se exasperó— No me gusta que dejen la toalla mojada sobre la cama.

—Prometo no hacerlo. —Sabía lo que Draco estaba intentando hacer pero no iba a dejarlo. Por primera vez, quería ser egoísta.

—Leo mucho, hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Entonces, leeré contigo.

—Mis lecturas son oscuras, Potter, libros que Lucius que legó hace años.

Harry no titubeó— Aprenderé a leer eso. Me va a servir para el trabajo.

Draco estaba impacientándose

—La sociedad jamás aceptará que estemos juntos…

—¿Qué sociedad? ¿La que está a punto de abandonar Inglaterra? Me importa una mierda.

—Siempre pondré a Scorpius en primer lugar, incluso sobre ti.

Harry asintió— Que bueno, porque yo también pondría a mis hijos por sobre ti.

—Me gusta mi espacio, suelo ser muy solitario.

—Seremos solitarios juntos, entonces, —Se acercó un poco a Draco— ¿terminaste?

—¡No! ¡No entiendo…! —Realmente estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

—¿Qué no entiendes, amor?

Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos, se sentía sobrepasado por sus emociones. Podía sentir su corazón en la garganta y cómo latía más rápido de lo normal, como si estuviese corriendo una carrera contra el tiempo. Quizás, de alguna manera caótica, así era.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró— Aún tenemos el peso del pasado, Harry. Eso es algo que nunca se irá. —Se frotó el brazo donde la marca tenebrosa, algo desgastada por el tiempo, tintaba su piel desde hacía más de veinte años.

Harry observó el pequeño acto y supo a qué se refería inmediatamente. Él también tenía cicatrices, antiguas, recientes y más recientes aún, muchas generadas por delincuentes o personas que le odiaban a muerte. Las más antiguas por mortifagos; sin embargo, Harry ya había hecho las paces con esa parte de su pasado, ya lo había dejado enterrado y superado. Y eso se notaba cada vez que entraba a Malfoy Manor a buscar a Draco para almorzar. Harry sonrió y se acercó poco a poco. Draco lo notó apenas cuando su mano rozó la suya y, esta vez, no se deshizo del tacto.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Harry y, ante el ligero asentimiento de Draco, comenzó a remangar la túnica que tenía puesta hasta exponer la piel de su antebrazo, delineó la marca con sus dedos, provocándole escalofríos a Draco— Sí, tenemos un pasado, Draco, uno bastante oscuro… —el rostro de Draco empalideció— Así como esta, tú tienes otras en el pecho, las que yo mismo te hice y te juro por Merlín que esa es una de las batallas de las que más me arrepiento pero, ¿de esto? —Levantó su antebrazo— No, esto quedo en el pasado y me rehúso a pensar que Voldemort, incluso ahora, tiene el poder de quitarme lo que más quiero. —La caricia de Harry le cortaba la respiración, sus labios soltaban aire despacio, como un susurro. Era un toque bastante íntimo e inocente; entonces, ¿por qué se excitaba tanto por ese movimiento de dedos? “ _No es por eso, es por su voz, por lo que dice_ ”, replicó su inconsciente— ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Draco asintió y sonrió— Creo que se me acabaron las excusas.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa— Bien, porque tengo muchas ganas de besarte ahora mismo.

Y lo hizo. Fuerte, duro, como si no hubiese un mañana que les esperara para volver a hacerlo. Draco gimió en el beso, levantando sus brazos para rodear la cabeza de Harry y acariciarle el cabello ligeramente. Harry lo tomo de la cintura y lo subió ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas. El beso era más como una batalla por quien tomaba el control de la situación, por quien sacaba más gemidos del otro, por quien absorbía más el alma del otro. Harry, dentro del beso, pensó que si tuviese que entregar su alma por algo, sería por ese momento. Todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que había acontecido anterior a ese momento era completamente necesario y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Si tenía que volver a repetir el pasado para llegar a ese beso, pensó Harry, lo haría.

Las manos acariciaban los lados del otro, seductoras, intentando tocar piel desnuda; sin embargo, un sonido los saco del trance en el que ambos estaban metidos.

—¿Ves esa luz? ¿Hay gente en esa casa? —La voz sonaba lejana pero no lo suficiente, pensó Harry.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Se separaron lo más rápido posible, ambos con la excitación ya muy lejos de sus cabezas y cuerpos, pensando en cómo combatirían a esos muggles.

—Dijiste que habías hecho las barreras —replicó Draco en voz baja.

—También dije que lo había hecho lo más ligero posible para evitar que las alarmas del inhibidor saltasen —saco la varita y se acercó lentamente a la ventana de la casa— Draco, escúchame, solo faltan cinco minutos para que se cumpla la hora, es imperativo que actives la bomba y uses el traslador para salir de aquí, ¿me oíste?

Draco negó fervientemente.

—Si sabes que no te voy a dejar, ¿verdad? —Tenía la varita aferrada fuertemente.

—No te estoy preguntando, Malfoy —su voz ya no era la de antes, la del Harry afable que le decía “ _amor_ ”; no, esta era la voz del jefe de aurores ordenándole hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

—Yo tampoco, Potter —se acercó a la ventana y observó tras la ventana—, son dos militares ingleses, a cuatro casas. Creo que podemos despistarlos.

—Draco…

Y él le dio la mirada marca Malfoy más intimidante de la historia.

—Somos los dos o ninguno, Potter, ¿está claro?

No quería aceptarlo pero escucharle decir eso hizo que una sensación de burbujeante felicidad se asentara en la base de su estómago. Gruño, aún sentía la excitación del beso, el cosquilleo de sus labios uniéndose en ese placentero acto. Si todo salía bien, podrían continuar eso al día siguiente, ya instalados en América. Con eso en mente y la confianza de quien se sabe bien protegido, Harry asiente y afianza su varita. Mira tras la ventana y, en efecto, son dos militares ingleses pero, para su suerte, están caminando en sentido contrario, alejándose de la casa. Frunce el ceño, eso le parece extraño.

—Se están yendo…

Draco suelta un suspiro de alivio.

—Quedan solo dos minutos, debería de ir alistándome —Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y caminó hacia el huevo resplandeciente que parecía más vivo que nunca. Si Draco se le quedaba mirando lo suficiente, hasta podía apreciar que latía, como un corazón.

Harry giro la mirada hacia el huevo, observaba a Draco sentarse en el frio suelo nuevamente, sacar su varita y apuntarse así mismo en toda la palma. Desvió la mirada, sabía que no iba a poder verlo sin sentir que estaba regresando a la época de Voldemort, cuando los sacrificios de sangre eran la comidilla del día. Mientras vigilaba desde la ventana, Potter dijo:

—Recuerda mencionar la frase que te dieron los inefables, Draco. —Hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo, Draco se mantenía estoico— Son al menos veinte gotas, ¿vale?

El rubio asintió y Harry volvió a apartar la mirada. Draco, por otro lado, mantuvo su varita fija sobre la palma de su mano, esperando el momento. El huevo de luz fulgurante también había crecido en tamaño, casi parecía querer explotar. A Draco le daba la sensación de estar incubando algo extraño y que su sangre iba a ser el detonante de todo eso. De alguna manera, lo desconcertaba.

—¿Listo? —Él asintió, puso su varita en posición— En tres, —Se apuntó así mismo— dos, —El silencio cayo entre ambos, solo el murmullo de Harry lo desesperaba— uno… ¡Ahora, Draco!

— _Diffindo_

El hechizo fue ligero pero le provocó una comezón increíble en la palma que se transformó en pinchazos de dolor mientras abría su piel y dejaba que la sangre corriese libre, empapando su túnica. Comenzó a medir poco a poco las gotas, mientras repetía la frase que los inefables le habían pedido que memorizara casi a punta de varita. Una palabra fuera de lugar y estarían convocando otro tipo de magia desconocida. Draco aún se sentía ofendido por esa reprimenda. Él dominaba el latín casi a la perfección.

— _Ex sanguinem meum et magi, magicae sunt de mundo, delebit oblivio ex mundo est_ —Repitió la frase por cada gota que caía. Por la gota diez, el huevo comenzó a teñirse de rojo; en la quince, los pétalos comenzaron a abrirse aún más, casi pareciendo alas; en la dieciocho, Draco se sentía mareado por la ingravidez de la magia. Cuando la gota veinte cayó en el huevo y Draco pudo sacar su mano antes que otra gota cayese, el huevo comenzó a latir y a partirse.

—¿Qué mierda…? —Fue la única expresión de Harry.

Podía sentirlo casi palpitando en el aire. La magia del huevo era impensable y poderosa, los inefables debían de estar muy satisfechos consigo mismos, habían logrado construir una bomba mágica perfecta. Harry supo el momento en el que tenían que huir, el huevo estaba a punto de romperse y toda la magia contenido iba a ser liberada en todo el territorio de Inglaterra.

No contaban con que, de pronto, miles de linternas apuntarían directo tras la ventana y el sonido de miles de fusiles muggles comenzaran a disparar a diestra y siniestra en la casa de seguridad.

—¡Draco! —Gritó Harry, mientras convocaba la barrera más fuerte que su magia le permitía.

—¡Activen los inhibidores! ¡Ahora! —Las voces de los muggles se confundían con los disparos, pero supo, apenas escuchó esa orden que las cosas les iban a ir muy mal sino tomaban el traslador en ese preciso momento.

Harry avanzo rápidamente hacia el rubio, quien estaba sosteniéndose la mano herida con la varita fuertemente apretada en una esquina de la sala, la protección de la barrera lo había alcanzado y las balas rebotaban sin piedad, hiriendo a unos cuantos militares. Eso lo supo cuando escuchó los quejidos al otro lado de la ventana. Harry observó que Draco estaba intentando hacer un hechizo para cerrar la herida pero no tenían tiempo, metió su mano al morral encantado y sacó una gorra de béisbol, se podía leer la palabra “Lakers” en todo el frente.

—¡Agarra la gorra, Draco, voy a activar el traslador!

Hizo caso, sin chistar y, antes que los inhibidores fuesen activados, ellos habían salido de la casa. Lo último que Draco pudo visualizar mientras se desmaterializaba a otro lugar, fue cómo la bomba de magia explotó hacia el cielo, haciendo un agujero en el techo de la casa de seguridad.

**2.-**

Las barreras de Hogwarts habían sido levantadas como hacía veinte años atrás, Minerva McGonagall miraba con tristeza como aviones militares rodeaban a ciegas las montañas escocesas, intentando adivinar donde exactamente estaba situado el colegio de Magia que se había convertido, desde hacía pocos días, en el único refugio seguro de la sociedad mágica británica. Minerva agachó la mirada hacia una carta que tenía arrugada entre las manos, se apartó de la ventana de su oficina, el despacho de los directores de Hogwarts, y volvió a releer las palabras:

_Querida, Minerva,_

_El estatuto del secreto ha sido roto en América también, según los informantes del sur, hay más comunidades mágicas sufriendo del exilio y la muerte despiadada a manos de los militares de sus propios países. Los inhibidores en América son más avanzados y no se recomienda el aterrizaje de la comunidad mágica aquí._

_He visto cosas que ni siquiera en la época de Voldemort se han visto. Las torturas a los magos de parte de los muggles son brutales, nos tratan como si fuésemos animales de carga. Una de las torturas que vi fue la de Morrintong, el auror que vino conmigo… era solo un niño, era su primera misión, maldita sea. Tú lo conociste en Hogwarts, mucho después de la segunda guerra. Los militares usaron los inhibidores para capturarnos, me hicieron presenciar su tortura… lo pusieron en un cuarto hecho de inhibidores y lo que le hicieron… no puedo describirlo, prefiero que lo veas. Te adjunto el recuerdo. Sé que es mucho pedir pero es imperativo para saber cómo defendernos._

_Me dejaron ir después de la muerte de Morrintong pero con uno de sus artefactos en mi tobillo, emite un sonido extraño cada cierto tiempo y, si salgo de la casa de seguridad, comienza a sonar escandalosamente. Podría destruirlo si tuviese mi varita pero la rompieron cuando me capturaron. No sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para poder enviarte esta nota, pero me sorprendí cuando vi a un fénix sobrevolar la casa. Lo bueno de las criaturas mágicas es que siguen siendo invisibles ante los ojos de los muggles, espero que eso se siga manteniendo así. Llámame supersticioso pero creo que Dumbledore está cuidando de nosotros en la otra vida porque no puede ser simple coincidencia el que un fénix aparezca justo antes de la invasión._

_Minerva, si alguien del Wizengamot aparece en la entrada de Hogwarts, niégales el pase, la mayor parte de los ancianos son cómplices de los gobiernos unidos. La traición ha venido de quienes juraron protegernos y todo “por el bien mayor”, le escuché decir eso a uno de los guardias y me pareció buena idea escribírtelo. No creí que llegaría el día en el que dijera que uno de los magos oscuros más temidos de la historia tenía razón. Los muggles no quieren la magia, no si pueden controlarla. No sé si lo que pensaron los ancianos era hacer una alianza o solo querían salvar sus pellejos y el de sus familias, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse. El daño está hecho. Te ruego que no confíes en ellos, solo en Harry. Sabes que siempre hemos podido confiar en él._

_No sé cómo haya ido la misión en Londres pero confío en que, de una u otra manera, han logrado activar la bomba mágica. Con suerte, eso les dará un tiempo para poder trasladarse antes que los ancianos y los muggles se den cuenta. Te pido que cambies las coordenadas de los trasladores, sé que es tedioso pero podrán hacerlo entre todos los magos antes de la hora de partida. Espero que mi carta llegue a tiempo. Lee con atención: hay una comunidad en Latinoamérica que se está preparando para la lucha, está al sur, bien al sur; en tierra de fuego, específicamente, casi en el límite donde colinda el pacífico con el atlántico. En este momento, ese es el único refugio seguro para los magos. Cuando estuve en MACUSA, ellos habían planificado su viaje hacia allá en veleros mágicos, siempre evitando las zonas de afluencia naval. Pacté con ellos que, una vez en suelo americano, los británicos tendrían su propio velero. Las coordenadas ya no son para Nueva York; sino para el puerto de Miami. Claire Brown los va estar esperando ahí. La contraseña es: Rose. Tienen que zarpar antes del amanecer._

_Intentaré llegar pero, siendo sinceros, dudo que lo logre. Estoy atrapado, no sé exactamente donde estoy y esta carta… solo espero que te llegue a tiempo. Ya hablé con Hermione sobre esto, cuando me encomendaron esta misión: ella y yo estamos felices de dar nuestra vida por la magia. No te culpes por esto. Te pido que le des esta carta apenas la termines de leer, ella merece saber lo que está pasando. Si lees esto, amor, perdóname pero era más seguro enviar la carta a Minerva que a ti, no quería ponerlos en riesgo. Minerva, te pido que cuides de Hermione y de mis hijos, por favor. Cuida que lleguen a salvo y diles que estoy muy orgulloso de ellos, que papi pronto llegará a casa._

_Por la magia, Minerva._

_Con gran afecto,_

_Ron Weasley_

El vial con el recuerdo yacía en su escritorio, no había podido permanecer más de un momento en el pensadero sin casi vomitar su cena. _¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?_ , se preguntaba mientras recostaba su espalda contra el escritorio. Jamás se le habría pasado por su imaginación que algo así podría pasar. Se imaginaba otro señor oscuro renaciendo de las cenizas, otro Voldemort o hasta otro Grindelwald pero, ¿el estatuto del secreto de magia siendo roto por los mismos que juraron protegerla? No, eso era algo que solo encontraba en sus más profundas pesadillas. Y ahora, sin embargo, tenían que dejar su hogar. Ella tendría que dejar su hogar, su castillo.

—Hogwarts siempre será mi hogar —susurró Minerva para sí misma mientras observaba el despacho con admiración.

—Así es, Minerva, Hogwarts siempre será tu hogar; el de todos

Se giró rápidamente hacia el cuadro que había hablado. Ahí, el viejo retrato de Dumbledore la miraba con tranquilidad. La directora se acercó a él, cruzó ambas manos frente a ella y le sonrío afablemente.

—Te romperán en mil pedazos, Albus, lo siento mucho.

El retrato sonrió— Mientras todos estén a salvo, no hay nada que lamentar.

—Quisiera poder llevarlos a todos, —replicó McGonagall— pero son demasiados, es una generación entera. Es la vida de la magia, Albus…

—Lo sé. —Sonrió— Pero todo es un ciclo, Minerva, hoy toca irse, sí y es doloroso, lo es; pero cuando regresen, todos los retratos los estaremos esperando, ansiosos por el inicio, otra vez.

Ella sonrió, con los ojos aguantando las lágrimas y la barbilla temblándole.

—Cuando podamos regresar, empezaremos desde cero. Lo juro por la magia.

—Los estaremos esperando —Esta vez, fue el retrato de Severus Snape quien le habló. Ella se asombró. Usualmente no solía hablarle cuando estaba presente pero ahora podía ver que incluso él, con toda esa necedad dentro de sí, se daba cuenta de lo grave que era la situación.— Lo juramos por la magia.

De pronto, todos los retratos del despacho comenzaron a repetir en voz alta esa misma frase, asombrando a Minerva quien, en toda su admiración, no se negó el placer de llorar y sonreír. Lloraba de rabia, de tristeza, de felicidad por ese momento compartido; pero, sobre todo, lloraba de esperanza. Porque los retratos le habían dado el halo de esperanza que ella había estado esperando de alguno de los magos vivos dentro del castillo. Pero todos habían perdido la fe y no se había dado cuenta que ella también hasta ese preciso momento.

Cuando el último retrato habló, esta vez fue Snape quien tomó la palabra.

—Es hora de irnos. Si quieres, puedes cerrar el despacho con uno de los hechizos de sangre de Hogwarts. Solo tú podrás desactivarlo. El libro está en la gaveta derecha del escritorio, debajo de una trampilla falsa.

—Severus… —negó McGonagall.

—Eran tiempos oscuros. —Dio un último asentimiento, una reverencia pequeña— Hasta luego, Minerva.

Muchos repitieron esa misma frase, dejando los cuadros vacíos. Solo quedo Dumbledore en él. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Hasta luego, Albus —Se despidió.

El retrato sonrió, hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y dijo:

—Hasta la próxima, directora.

Y con eso, el último director de los retratos, desapareció.

**3.-**

Aterrizaron en algún lugar de Escocia, cerca de un enorme lago que parecía un océano entero desde esa perspectiva. Draco se sentó en la tierra húmeda, hiperventilando, aún con la mano sangrante sobre su pecho, bañando toda su túnica de sangre fresca, levantó su cabeza, sintiendo una pequeña llovizna comenzar a caer desde el cielo. Si alguien lo viera desde afuera, observaría a un hombre a punto de perder el conocimiento, pálido cómo un cadáver y temblando hasta los huesos. Draco sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, al no haber cerrado la herida antes de la desaparición, ésta había drenado sangre en cada punto de aparición, tomándoles casi cinco minutos completos caminar hacia donde estaban ocultos los otros trasladores. Miro hacia Harry, quien estaba mortalmente serio buscando en el oscuro horizonte algo que ni él sabía si iban a encontrar. Draco volvió a agarrar su varita e intento, por quinta vez, cerrar la herida. Las manos le temblaban y soltaron su varita varias veces pero logro mantenerse quieto por un momento antes de volver a mencionar el hechizo.

—¡Draco, rápido! ¡Tenemos que nadar!

Observó cómo Potter comenzaba a caminar, sin darle siquiera un momento para cerrar su herida. De alguna manera sabía que, si entraba al lago sin reestablecerse, no llegaría al otro punto de aparición. No consciente al menos.

—Harry… es-espera… —hasta la voz se le iba. Intentó levantarse y ese fue el momento en que una alarma se instauró en su mente. No podía mover sus piernas. Estaban entumecidas— No… no puedo… ¿por qué?

Harry, por otro lado, estaba a punto de sumergirse al lago, cuando se dio cuenta que nadie lo seguía por detrás. Se giró y observó el cuerpo de Draco sentado, apuntándose las piernas con la varita, hechizándose a sí mismo. Las palabras “ _enervate_ ” se diluían en el ambiente. Se acercó a pasos apresurados, con la preocupación en la punta de la lengua y preguntándose porqué Draco aún no había cerrado la herida.

—¿Draco? —Se agachó, observando la túnica llena de sangre— ¿Por qué no has cerrado la herida?

—Lo-Lo he intentado —tartamudeó— pe-pero… —sus dientes castañeaban mientras intentaba hablar con propiedad. Sudaba frio y comenzaba a ver borroso— no ha habido tiempo.

Volvió a apuntar su varita a la herida en su mano pero todo le temblaba, sentía la cabeza embotada por el mareo y la falta de sangre comenzaba a hacer mella. Sumándole, además, la preocupación de no poder mover sus piernas. Sentía su respiración débil, acompasada, creando un halo de vaho en el ambiente. Observó cómo Harry, mortalmente serio, metía la mano en el morral, intentando encontrar algo pero que, al haber usado el hechizo de expansión, tardaría un poco en encontrar. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, concentró toda la su magia en la mano y musitó un débil “ _accio díctamo_ ”. La botellita de color oro saltó del morral y Harry la atrapó en el aire. Con sumo cuidado, se acercó a Draco y le tomó el brazo con la herida abierta en la mano.

—Se suponía que iba a ser un pinchazo, Draco —comenzó a abrir el díctamo mientras las manos del rubio temblaban por sostenerse—, esta es una herida bastante fea.

—Mierda… —gruñó, al sentir el pinchazo del díctamo en su piel. Poco a poco, observó con alivio como la herida se iba cerrando por sí sola, cómo si la sangre coagulada estuviese conjurando piel nueva. Iba a dejarle una fea cicatriz— Los inefables nunca especificaron si eran gotas grandes o pequeñas, así que supuse que debían de ser grandes para que abarcasen más territorio.

—Si los inefables no dicen nada, lo consultas conmigo; no tomas la decisión de arriesgar tu vida y, por ende, la misión. No sabes si has podido ocasionar una sobrecarga mágica en Londres o algo peor…

Malfoy frunció el ceño, algo molesto por el reclamo de Potter: ¿Exponía su vida para salvar al mundo mágico y así le pagaba?

Alzó la barbilla y dijo: — Perdón, _jefe Potter_ , no sabía que la misión era más importante que la vida de sus aurores.

Harry cerró los ojos, recriminándose internamente. Supo que la había cagado, apenas abrió la boca pero no pudo evitarlo. Ya le había pasado antes en misiones con novatos, ellos querían impresionarlo para ganarse los elogios del niño que vivió y terminaban arriesgando sus vidas de manera innecesaria e irresponsable o, en el peor de los casos, arruinando la misión por completo. Él era muy estricto con la norma de “ _no arriesgar la vida sin causa_ ” y todos sus aurores eran entrenados para evitar que tomasen ese camino; sin embargo, él tenía que recordar que Draco no era auror, no era parte del cuerpo y no había sido entrenado para ello; por lo tanto, era imposible evitar ese tipo de situaciones con él. No obstante, esa situación, sumándole a que estaba bañado en sangre y temblando horriblemente solo hacía que su nivel de preocupación se elevase a cien sin pedir su consentimiento.

Suspiró, con parsimonia, sacó unas vendas del morral y comenzó a vendar la mano de Draco para evitar que el díctamo dejase de hacer efecto y, de paso, para evitar ver la cicatriz que le había provocado indirectamente. _Otra vez_ , pensó, culpándose. Gracias a Merlín que no se había particionado.

—Entiende, por favor —dijo, mientras vendaba su mano—, tengo demasiados recuerdos de muertes innecesarias por acciones como estas y tú, mierda… no quiero que des más de lo que ya estás dando, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a ellos…

—Harry…

Con una delicadeza inusual, Harry termina de atar la venda y levanta la cabeza rápidamente, encontrando su mirada en el aire. Ojos verdes sobre pálidos y acuosos ojos grises.

—No sientes las piernas, ¿verdad? —Draco, quien se había quedado prendado en sus ojos verdes, tarda un momento en procesar lo que le está preguntando y, cuando lo hace, niega ligeramente— Es por la falta de sangre, apenas lleguemos a Hogwarts debes de ir a la enfermería y tomar una poción de reposición de sangre, no podrás descansar mucho pero te servirá hasta que podamos llegar a América. 

Draco parpadeó y sonrió levemente, pensando que, incluso en los momentos más tensos, Harry Potter siempre encontraba la solución a todo. Con algo de miedo, intentó mover las piernas; lo logro un poco pero seguía sintiéndolas como si fueran pesadas rocas y, si bien la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas, aún se sentía al borde del desmayo.

—Harry, —trago saliva, tenía la boca seca y la voz cortada pero necesitaba sincerarse— no voy a poder entrar al lago negro, no puedo nadar en mi condición…

Y, contra todo pronóstico, la sonrisa ladina que Harry esbozó le hizo sonreír de alivio.

—No lo harás, —replicó— solo tienes que agarrarte de mí, ¿vale? Yo haré todo el trabajo.

Observó a Harry guardar las vendas en el morral lo más rápido posible, cerrarlo y tirárselo hacia la espalda, ocultándolo en los pliegues de la capa de viaje. Se levantó, limpiándose en el proceso y lo miró desde arriba. Verde sobre gris. Ya lo había dicho antes, los ojos de Harry eran más elocuentes que cualquier palabra que pudiese decir, en ellos se reflejaba la confianza, la fortaleza mental que tenía para sobrellevar la situación; pero, sobre todo, esa sabiduría de saber que todo iba a salir bien. Draco envidiaba eso, él seguía muerto de miedo pero, en comparación a su yo adolescente, ahora podía sostener la mirada de Harry. Podía ser un poco más valiente con esa mirada sobre él.

—No te asustes, — le dijo, mientras sacaba la varita de su túnica y le apuntaba. Draco no se tensó— el plan es levitarte un poco para poder cargarte hasta el lago; ahí solo necesitaré conjurar un casco burbuja y podremos sumergirnos —le tendió una mano— ¿confías en mí?

Draco no dudo ni un momento en devolverle el gesto, sabiendo que no solo había confianza ahí.

—Sí.

Sin siquiera sentirlo, Harry apunto al cuerpo de Draco y éste se sintió un poco más ligero, levitando sobre el aire mientras la varita de Potter seguía apuntándole. Con apuro, lo traslado todo el tramo que quedaba desde su último punto de aparición hasta la orilla del lago. Harry se sumergió hasta la cintura y bajó su varita, haciendo que Draco se hundiese un poco en el agua, las piernas aún no le respondían del todo pero pudo sostenerse de los hombros de Harry, poniendo un poco de peso sobre él.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Harry sonrió, pasándole una mano por la cintura para afianzarlo hacia él.

—Al contrario, quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo.

—¿Dejarme inválido? —levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa incrédula en sus labios.

—No, abrazarte, —dijo, afianzando más el agarre sobre su cintura y pegándolo hacia su cuerpo. De esa manera, Draco podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Harry. Un cuerpo envidiable para tener casi cuarenta años, si debía decir— tener un momento para nosotros.

—Escogiste el peor momento, si me lo preguntas.

Harry se alzó de hombros, sonriendo— El mundo se está acabando, todo vale.

Afianzándolo por completo, Harry volvió a tirar de su morral hacia adelante y exclamo un accio soga, haciendo que una cuerda gruesa saltase desde lo profundo del bolso, haciendo caer algunas cosas desde adentro. Con rapidez, ató un extremo de la cuerda al brazo derecho de Draco, lo ató con cuidado pero con fuerza, para evitar que éste se soltase en cualquier momento. Agarró su varita y conjuró los hechizos cascos burbujas justo un momento antes de escuchar unas avionetas muggles a lo lejos. Los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos de par en par, si no escapaban ahora, estarían perdidos.

La luz de la luna los guío bajo la superficie del agua apenas se hundieron en ella. Harry, con un lumos bastante potente en la punta de su varita, buscaba como loco en los alrededores. Estuvieron varios minutos así, nadando sin dirección hasta que, por fin, Harry comenzó a bucear un poco hacia la derecha, encontrándose de lleno con un pequeño arrecife de sirenas. Draco se tensó, lo último que les faltaba era tener que pelear con esas criaturas y, en sus condiciones, solo sería un estorbo más. Gracias a Merlín, el arrecife estaba vacío y, sobre una de las rocas, un objeto brillantemente morado sobresalía entre las algas verdes. Harry nado hacia él y, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Draco observó que era un tipo de concha marina extraña, parecía pintada en barniz de uñas. Sintió cómo Harry le afianzó un poco más hacia él, llamando su atención y, con señas, le advirtió que ese era el traslador.

Draco asintió y Harry contó hasta tres con sus dedos; luego, ambos tomaron el traslador al mismo tiempo.

El tirón fue tan fuerte y poderoso que Draco sintió que realmente vomitaría su desayuno en ese momento. Cuando los colores y el mareo pasaron, ambos cayeron nada sutilmente sobre pasto seco. El rubio parpadeó, sintiendo el cuerpo más adolorido de lo normal. Harry, a su lado, respiraba agitado mientras soltaba risitas risueñas.

—Lo logramos, Draco —otra risa— lo logramos…

Draco no supo a qué se refería hasta que sus sentidos se agudizaron más y una barrera mágica se sentía a unos tres kilómetros al este.

Estaban en el bosque prohibido.

**4.-**

Las manos de Hermione Granger-Weasley temblaban mientras doblaba la carta que Minerva le había dado, soltó un suspiro tembloroso y observó cómo sus hijos conversaban en murmullos con los hijos de Harry y el hijo de Malfoy. El grupo estaba rodeado de otros alumnos y ella no quería interrumpir, se sentía incapaz de ir a decirle a Rose y a Hugo que probablemente su padre no iba a poder llegar a tiempo para el desembarque, que incluso él había perdido la esperanza. Y, si Ron la perdía, todos estarían condenados. Una mano la sacó de sus pensamientos turbios y se giró a ver a la profesora McGonagall, quien estaba a su lado, manteniendo la compostura lo mejor que podía a pesar de las trágicas noticias que había recibido en esa carta.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Hermione —le susurró confiada—, y no es sano hacerlo. No tenías manera de saber…

—Si la tenía, pude haber enviado a otra persona, pude haber hecho algo para evitar que fuese él precisamente quien tuviese que tomar la misión pero —la voz se le rompió, soltando un gemido inaudible. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras apretaba la carta fuertemente—, estaba tan cegada por la ira, desconfiaba de todos y supe, en el instante en que Harry planteó la estrategia, que Ron iba a querer tomar la parte más peligrosa. —Saco la mano del rostro, secándose unas lágrimas en el proceso— Y no pude decirle que no, no pude… hacer nada.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se quebró. Minerva la llevo a un rincón, fuera de las puertas del gran comedor, fuera de la vista de miles de estudiantes y familias que esperaban noticias del escuadrón del jefe de aurores para poder tomar los trasladores oficiales a medianoche. La profesora le extendió un pañuelo limpio a Hermione mientras ella intentaba recomponerse del todo.

—Ya, ya, recompóngase rápido, ministra, no puede dejar que el resto la vea así —Hermione soltó una risa ahogada que más parecía un gemido lamentable que otra cosa—, hiciste lo más valiente y noble que cualquier ser humano pueda hacer: Pusiste el bienestar de la comunidad mágica por sobre tus intereses personales. Pudiste haber puesto a cualquier otra persona para la misión y quizás, ahora nos estuviésemos dirigiendo hacia una trampa mortal —La voz de la directora McGonagall sonaba cada vez más seria y llena de sentimiento. Como si estuviese orgullosa de lo lejos que habían llegado sus estudiantes y, si Hermione hubiese tenido la valentía de levantar el rostro, no vería más que orgullo en los ojos de su ex profesora de transformaciones—, pero es Ronald Weasley de quien hablamos, después de todo. El auror más notable de su generación, junto a Harry, uno de los mejores capitanes que tiene el ministerio. Confío en su palabra.

—Minerva… se está despidiendo —arruga la carta contra su pecho. Las lágrimas no se detienen pero al menos ya no está hipando demasiado.

—No, ministra, te está diciendo que volverá, quizás no tan pronto como quisieras pero regresará sano y salvo —esta vez, Hermione levantó la mirada rápidamente. McGonagall la miraba con determinación.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

—Porque es de él de quien hablamos, después de todo, querida. No se dará por vencido tan fácilmente.

Hermione estaba a punto de responder cuando, de pronto, unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en la entrada principal del colegio. Ambas se miraron y comenzaron a caminar hacia allá. Junto con ellas, un tumulto de personas que transitaba por ahí, comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada. Apresuraron el paso hasta que chocaron con el profesor Flitwick quien tenía en el rostro la expresión de asombro y alegría más grande que Minerva le hubiese visto jamás.

—Regresaron… —susurró.

No pasó tanto tiempo hasta que ambas se dieron cuenta de quienes estaban hablando. Un barullo de gente había comenzado a aplaudir con ganas mientras Harry Potter, con Draco Malfoy abrazado a su cintura, caminaban adentrándose en el enorme castillo que, una vez más, les daba la bienvenida.

Hermione no esperó a que llegasen a las escaleras, se lanzó sobre Harry, haciéndolo trastabillar y mirándolo como si no fuese real. Luego, pasó su vista hacia Draco, quien estaba al borde del desmayo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Harry habló lo más rápido posible— La misión ha tenido éxito a pesar de los inconvenientes, te cuento los detalles apenas lo deje en la enfermería, necesita reponer sangre de inmediato.

—Iré a informar a Pomona ahora mismo —habló Minerva—, vengan lo más rápido posible.

Mientras la directora se adelantaba, Hermione pasó una mano bajo los brazos de Draco Malfoy, ayudándolo a caminar hasta la enfermería.

—¿Ron ya ha llegado de la misión? Se suponía que llegaba hoy —dijo Harry.

Hermione se mordió los labios.

—Tenemos que hablar; primero dejemos a Draco en la enfermería.

**5.-**

Las manos de Harry temblaban mientras sostenía la carta que Ron había enviado. Cada palabra hacía que sus ojos escocieran y que una sensación completamente desagradable se asentara en su estómago. Era como bilis contenida y sentía que la vomitaría si alguien no le daba una explicación de lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento. Bajo la carta y la dobló con parsimonia, largando un suspiro desalentador. Estaban asentados en el despacho de Pomona Pomfrey quien había decidido cederlo debido a lo reacio que estaba siendo Potter con respecto a dejar a Draco Malfoy solo por más de cinco minutos. Frente a él, Hermione, Minerva y los tres jefes de los equipos de aurores que se habían quedado en el castillo lo observaban como si fuese una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Y no era para menos, si eran sinceros.

—¿Cuándo llegó al castillo? —Harry intentaba mantener la compostura, pero su mandíbula tensa lo delataba al cien por ciento.

Minerva, sin miedo ante el aura del jefe de aurores que emanaba Potter, levantó un poco la barbilla y habló moderadamente:

—Hoy, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Si mis cálculos no han fallado, la carta debió de enviarse ayer por la tarde o noche para poder hacer un viaje tan largo.

Harry miró directamente a Hermione— Sabías que esto podía pasar y, aun así, lo enviaste, Hermione. 

Los ojos de la ministra estaban acuosos y, aun así, expedían una fuerza que lo molestaba en sobremanera.

—Sí, me atendré a las consecuencias de mi decisión, Harry, —la voz sonaba trémula pero fuerte. Harry admiraba eso de Hermione. A pesar de estar en una situación que rompería a muchos, ella se mantenía de pie, estoica. _“¿Por cuánto tiempo te mantendrás fuerte, Hermione?”_ , pensó mientras la veía luchar con sus palabras— Pero también quiero que entiendas que él sabía el riesgo que corría al aceptar la misión. Él conoce el peligro y es insultante a su persona que tu consideres que esto le paso por ser _él_.

—No es eso lo que quise decir…

—Sé perfectamente lo que quisiste decir —lo interrumpió. Harry aflojó su mandíbula al verla soltar lágrimas y no limpiárselas, como si soltarlas fuese parte de su castigo. Él entendió en ese momento que ella no necesitaba que nadie le dijese lo que había hecho mal. Ella ya se culpaba bastante por ello. Y, aun así, seguía fuerte, con la mirada llena de determinación— Entiendo que estés preocupado. ¡Mierda, Harry, estoy aterrada! Es mi esposo… —su voz se le quebró. Tosió, recomponiéndose al instante— Pero más allá de eso, es un auror y, como tal, aceptó el riesgo de la misión. Ahora, lo que nosotros podemos hacer es esperar a que cumpla con su palabra.

Él soltó una risa hueca. Se levantó del escritorio en el que estaba sentado y le entregó la carta doblada.

—Si crees que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando a que esos monstruos nos lo devuelvan en pedazos, estas muy equivocada. Planificaré un rescate…

—Jefe Potter —uno de los aurores a cargo lo interrumpió y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho ante la mirada barbárica que traía Potter en los ojos. Parecían dos esmeraldas reclamando venganza—, si me permite decirlo, no tenemos mucho tiempo para planificar un rescate —apenas las palabras soltaron sus labios, sintió que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban ante un flujo de magia totalmente recargado. Harry lo observaba estoico, sin sentimientos de por medio; sin embargo, su magia hablaba por él— Jefe, yo…

—Potter, —Fue Minerva la que interrumpió el intercambio de miradas— haz el favor de controlar tu magia, por Merlín. El colegio ya está sobresaturado de un flujo mágico diferente al de los alumnos como para que ahora vengas a perder la cordura a dos horas de partir a América.

—No vamos a irnos sin Ron, Minerva —espetó con furia—. No me importa si solo soy yo quien va a esa misión de rescate, juro que lo traeré de vuelta.

—Jefe, —otro de los aurores a cargo, uno que tenía una fea cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho, habló sin miedo y con la cabeza levantada— si me permite el atrevimiento, creo que rescatar a Ron Weasley no es prioridad en este momento.

El flujo mágico de Harry hizo que las lámparas de la enfermería, afuera del despacho, comenzaran a reventar.

—Dilo otra vez.

La voz era amenazante y, esta vez, Harry se acercó al joven de no más de veinte y cinco años que seguía retándolo con la cabeza en alto y los brazos hacia atrás, cual soldado listo para la reprimenda de su general. Harry había visto a ese chico en los entrenamientos. Era uno de los más hábiles y aptos para comandar grupos, sus habilidades de liderazgo superaban al resto de los aurores que postulaban para el puesto y sus destrezas en batalla resaltaban bastante; sin embargo, a él siempre le pareció que le faltaba algo, un _no-sé-qué_ que lo hacía retroceder. El jefe de aurores se plantó frente a él, el flujo de magia hacía que los cuadros en el despacho de Pomona vibraran ligeramente.

—Harry… —La voz de Hermione era un susurro que no llegaba a los oídos del jefe de aurores.

—Dije —El auror, sin miedo a nada, habló— que rescatar a Ron Weasley no es prioridad en este momento, jefe. Tenemos a más de quinientos magos a ser trasladados en más de doscientos trasladores cuya localización ya ha sido cambiada a Miami, tal cual se indica en la carta. Apenas se llegue a la localización, la ministra hará contacto con Claire Brown para entregarle la contraseña y poder subir a la población mágica al trasbordador mágico. Si planificamos un rescate podríamos retrasar la misión inicial. Además, —Harry lo vio titubear y supo que lo que iba a decir lo iba a molestar— sacrificar a toda una comunidad por la vida de un solo auror me parece muy egoísta de su parte.

Afuera del despacho, unas cinco lámparas reventaron sin piedad, haciendo que Pomona, quien los esperaba afuera, abriese la puerta con rapidez. Minerva observó el intercambio entre el auror y Harry con los dientes apretados.

—¡Ya van siete lámparas, Minerva! —gritó Pomfrey.

—¡Potter!

El cuerpo de Harry se saltó un latido cuando la voz de Draco le llego desde el rellano de la puerta. Con la mano vendada, cojeando un poco debido a la debilidad por la pérdida de sangre, Malfoy lo observaba con la mirada irritada y una maldición en la boca. A pesar de la visión, Harry no se dejó amedrentar. Era el maldito jefe de aurores.

—Mordick, ¿cierto? —el susurro de Harry era más letal que cualquier basilisco. El auror en cuestión asintió ligeramente— La vida de _ese_ auror como tú lo llamas, nos ha dado la ventaja sobre los muggles, nos ha ayudado a no irnos directamente a una trampa mortal y, ¿así se lo pagas? ¿Dejándolo en manos de esos hijos de puta? Siempre supe que te faltaba algo, Mordick, ahora me doy cuenta que es empatía.

La mandíbula del auror tembló y esta vez sí bajó la cabeza.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando? —La voz de Draco no iba dirigida a nadie en específico y, sin embargo, Hermione fue la que se giró a verlo y lo ayudó a caminar hasta el escritorio.

Le dijo sobre la misión de rescate y la carta de Ron, incluso se la extendió para que él pudiese revisarla a detalle. Mientras Draco leía la carta, Harry no despegaba la vista de Mordick, quien parecía tener un debate interno sobre si hacerle caso a su superior o no. Harry no dudaba que muchos de sus aurores se pondrían en contra suya si los reclutaba para la misión de rescate, pero es que simplemente no podía dejar que Ron lograra escapar por sí solo, no cuando lo tenían de rehén prácticamente. Escuchó como Draco maldecía por lo bajo en lo que le entregaba la carta a Hermione otra vez.

—Creo que la decisión no está en tus manos, Harry. —La voz de Draco sonó como la peor de las condenas. Él lo sabía, pero, aun así, creía que podía, al menos, convencer a Hermione de ayudarlo. Como en los viejos tiempos. — Ministra _Granger_ , —Draco nunca llamaba a Hermione por su nombre, por más cercanos que estos se hayan vuelto con el pasar de los años. Tampoco la llamaba Weasley porque alegaba que ya había muchas señoras Weasley’s en el Londres Mágico como para agregarle una más— ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?

Harry miró a Hermione con suplica en los ojos— Hermione…

—Considero… —tragó saliva y se sostuvo de la mesa un momento— que Mordick tiene razón. En estos momentos debemos priorizar la seguridad de la comunidad mágica…

—¡No puedo creer que vayas a tomar una decisión tan estúpida, Hermione! —Harry la interrumpió sin dejarla terminar.

—… por sobre la vida del auror Weasley. Sin embargo, —La mujer observó a Harry con una mirada llena convicción— lo que podemos hacer es una negociación.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, intentando descifrar sus intenciones.

Hermione había pasado casi diez años siendo ministra del mundo mágico. La primera mujer más joven en obtener un cargo tan alto, las mejores notas en los EXTASIS, los mejores proyectos de innovación en su paso por el departamento de legislación mágica. Renovaciones en San Mungo, seguro médico para las familias en situación de pobreza o que fueron afectadas por la segunda guerra mágica, la liberación de los elfos en las cocinas de Hogwarts con sueldos para cada uno de ellos y contratos que Minerva había estado complacida de firmar, la liberación también de elfos en las familias sangre pura, un impuesto a los sangre pura que permitía que más familias en situación de pobreza fuesen ayudadas, apertura de orfanatos, lugares de encuentro con squibs. Todo era para lograr una reforma. Un cambio. Todo lo que Hermione Granger había estado haciendo desde que terminó la segunda guerra mágica era hacer cambios tras cambios, siempre en movimiento, nunca deteniéndose. En la comunidad, en el ministerio, en los estilos de vida. En su propia vida. Y, sin embargo, hubo solo un momento en toda su carrera en la que no pudo lograr un cambio.

La muerte de Astoria Malfoy.

A veces, todavía se le hacía difícil verle la cara a Draco a pesar que ella sabía que no la culpaba por lo sucedido; sin embargo, lo veía en su mirada, esa profunda pena y luto que aún cargaba por Astoria. Esa realización de saber que su hijo había perdido a una madre de la manera más cruel posible y en sus narices. Y, ¿qué había hecho cuando Harry había llegado desesperado con el caso Malfoy en sus manos? _Había huido_. Aún recordaba sus palabras: _No hay pruebas concluyentes de que haya sido el culpable, Harry_. Pero lo fue. Y Harry fue el único que cruzó sobre su propio título de ministra para obtener justicia. Recuerda perfectamente cuando fue llamada para la audiencia por desacato en el Wizengamot, como Brubaker específicamente quería la cabeza de Potter en Azkaban por lo sucedido. Como ella había tenido que negociar con ellos para que dejaran a Harry en paz. Si lo veía en retrospectiva, el precio que había pagado había sido demasiado alto, pero aprendió una lección importante: Negociar salvaba vidas.

Si algo había aprendido de Brubaker ese día es que ella tenía el don de negociar. Nunca le llegaría ni a los talones a Dumbledore, por supuesto, pero tenía capacidades para hacerlo.

Levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Draco, quien tenía el semblante más repuesto que antes, con la cabeza en alto, esperando órdenes para poder luchar contra el enemigo. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa ligera. Estaba cansada de huir, por eso Ron estaba de rehén en América, por eso el Wizengamot le había dado la espalda a la comunidad mágica. Quería ser como Draco Malfoy y seguir caminando a pesar de todo.

—Draco, —el susodicho la observó, paciente— sé que has estado en MACUSA por los negocios que maneja tu empresa. —Éste asiente— En la carta, Ron dice que nos tenemos que encontrar con Claire Brown que es la secretaria de Samuel Quahog, el actual presidente al mando. Lo que podemos hacer es un trato con ellos: Mordick y… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —dijo, señalando a los otros dos aurores encargados.

—Fleming —dijo el auror que había hablado primero sobre dejar a Ron.

—Carrington

—Bien: Mordick, Fleming y Carrington pueden tomar el cargo de jefe de aurores y seguridad dentro del velero que nos va a dar MACUSA. Minerva y Blaire, la asistente Junior actualmente, pueden fungir como la autoridad de “ministras” dentro del velero hasta llegar al destino.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Hermione? —espetó Harry.

Hermione soltó un suspiro largo.

—Estoy diciendo que nos vamos a infiltrar en MACUSA para obtener los datos del último paradero de Ron y, por lo que sé, —observó a Draco— los datos están en el departamento de seguridad mágica que es un lugar que, si no me equivoco conoces por…

—Abraham Greengrass.

Un silencio incomodo se estableció en el despacho de la enfermería. Harry veía de Draco hacia Hermione respectivamente sin entender bien a quien se referían. Draco parpadeó y observó de reojo a Harry, quien le frunció el ceño, preguntándole sin palabras quien era Abraham.

Draco bajó un poco la cabeza— Es el padre de Astoria.

Y todo cayó bajo su propio peso en la mente de Harry Potter.

—No.

—Harry —el suspiro cansado de Hermione delataba que estaba cansada de pelear—, es la única manera de rescatar a Ron.

—¡Los Greengrass lo odian, Hermione! ¡Quisieron enjuiciar a Draco para obtener la tenencia de Scorpius cuando Astoria falleció!

—Está bien, Harry —interrumpió Draco. La voz le temblaba, pero, aun así, exudaba confianza y, si tenía miedo, no lo demostraba—. Han pasado años desde la partida de los Greengrass a América, pero recuerdo bien la casa. Está cerca de MACUSA, en Nueva York. Daphne podría ayudarnos.

—¿Hablas con ella? —Preguntó Hermione.

Draco negó ligeramente— Habla con Scorpius por esos aparatos llamados _celulares_ de vez en cuando.

Hermione titubeó un rato, luego dijo: — ¿Crees que sería conveniente llevar a Scorpius?

—Ni hablar —Esta vez fue Harry quien alegó. Ambos lo miraron—, si Scorpius va, Albus querrá ir con él y si Albus va, todos los Weasley querrán meterse al barco. —Giro su cabeza hacia Draco— Si estás seguro de esto, no puedes llevar a Scorpius, lo sabes, ¿no?

—No pensaba llevarlo, pensaba pedirle que se contacte con Daphne y tenderle una trampa.

Harry, Hermione y Draco se miraron y, por un momento, Harry sintió que regresaba a tener dieciocho años, que estaba dentro de una carpa vieja y usada, mientras creaban un plan para hacerse con las reliquias de la muerte. Del otro lado de la conversación, Minerva los observaba con orgullo, observó de reojo a los tres aurores que serían encargados de velar por la seguridad en el velero mágico. Solo le preocupaba Mordick, si era sincera consigo misma.

—Minerva —la voz de Pomona interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos. Ella se giró para ver a la vieja enfermera de Hogwarts mirarla con tristeza— ya casi es medianoche.

McGonagall sintió sus manos temblar, las detuvo con un puño cerrado mientras se giraba a ver a los tres chicos planificar el rescate de Ron Weasley. Por la mente de Minerva pasaron todas esas veces en las que Malfoy y Potter se hacían la vida imposible, se gastaban bromas tontas y se insultaban a diestra y siniestra. Verlos trabajar juntos, verlos mirarse sin malicia y hasta con un cariño implícito que ella intuía era más que solo amistad, era reconfortante. “ _Estás en buenas manos, Ron_ ”

—Chicos —Los tres giraron la cabeza hacia Minerva—, es hora.

**6.-**

Explicarle a Scorpius Malfoy la situación en la que estaba metido en ese momento no era sencillo. En primer lugar, tenía que entender que solo tenía dieciséis años; en segundo lugar, que todo lo que le contara se lo diría, irremediablemente a Albus Potter, su novio y casi protector desde que Astoria había fallecido. Y, en tercer lugar, que Scorpius no sospechaba de Daphne en absoluto porque ella había sido una de las pocas personas que habían ido en contra de la demanda de tenencia que Abraham y su familia le había puesto a Draco. Para su hijo, Daphne era esa tía _cool_ en el extranjero que le enviaba postales de los lugares que visitaba y dinero cada cumpleaños y navidad. Era el único recuerdo de Astoria que tenía por lo que tener que decirle que hiciera eso, era doloroso.

Y, sin embargo…

—¿Por qué haces esto, papá? ¿Le debes algo a la ministra Granger?

Mientras esperaba a que los llamaran para abordar el traslador a Miami, Draco y Scorpius Malfoy estaban sentados en una de las mesas del gran comedor donde antes se habría situado la casa de Slytherin. Draco se miró las manos, sonriendo.

—¿Tengo que tener una razón para querer ayudar con el rescate?

Su hijo se levantó y, para sorpresa suya, le agarro el rostro con ambas manos mirándolo desde abajo. Scorpius tenía los ojos acuosos.

—¡Sí! ¡Y tiene que ser una buena razón o no te dejaré ir!

Draco soltó un resoplido de risa— ¿Desde cuándo tengo que pedirte permiso para hacer lo que quiera, Scorpius? 

—¡Desde que mamá murió!

El hombre de ojos grises se quedó perplejo, con los labios ligeramente separados y el rostro lleno de sorpresa. Su hijo, frente a él, estaba suplicándole por no ir a esa misión suicida. _“¿Cuál era su razón para ir?”_ , se preguntó. Giro ligeramente su cabeza hacia el fondo de la mesa donde Harry discutía con Ginny, su ex esposa, y sus hijos el plan. Por un ínfimo minuto, sus miradas se cruzaron. Vio a Harry sonreír ligeramente y regresar a hablar con Albus sobre algo. Su estómago dio un vuelco, emocionado. Ah, con que esa era la razón…

—¡¿Y bien?! —el pequeño grito de Scorpius lo regreso a la realidad.

Draco bajo las manos de Scorpius de su rostro y las sostuvo con fuerza.

—Si Albus estuviese en peligro, ¿qué harías?

El chico parpadeó sin saber el porqué de la pregunta. Bajo un poco la mirada y dijo:

—Lo protegería.

—¿Harías lo que fuese por mantenerlo a salvo? —Scorpius hizo un sonido de asentimiento— ¿Incluso si, al mantenerlo a salvo, arriesgas tu propia vida?

Scorpius se mordió el labio y asintió con solemnidad.

—Haría lo que fuese por él.

Draco sonrió. Su hijo era un buen hombre.

—Ese es mi motivo, Scorpius. Tengo que mantener a alguien a salvo y fuera de peligro —Sus miradas se cruzaron. Scorpius giró levemente su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Albus y su familia. No hubo necesidad de decir nada más.

Scorpius se lanzó sobre Draco rápidamente, estrujándolo en un fuerte abrazo. La voz le temblaba.

—Prométeme que regresarás, papá…

—Lo prometo, Scorp.

El ambiente fue roto por la voz de Hermione quien, con la varita en la garganta, anunciaba los grupos para cada traslador, a su lado, Blaire le tendía un pergamino de varios metros que le ayudaban a contabilizar a esas casi quinientas familias mágicas ubicadas en Hogwarts. Cinco minutos antes de las doce y ya ubicados con la familia Potter y Rose y Hugo Weasley, el celular de Scorpius Malfoy sonó ligeramente. Draco lo observó sacarlo y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, luego, se giró a su padre.

—Dice que me recogerá en Times Square a las 3 de la mañana.

Draco sonrió. El plan había funcionado.

—¿Estás seguro que la tía Daphne no sospecha nada, padre? —la voz de Scorpius sonaba temerosa, como si esperase que algo dentro de ese plan saliese mal.

Sin embargo, no fue Draco quien calmó sus dudas. La voz de Harry se hizo escuchar por sobre todos.

—No te preocupes, Scorpius —Harry le sonrió ligeramente cuando éste se giró a verlo—, aún si llegase a sospechar algo, seremos cuidadosos. El plan es rescatar a Ron, no ponernos en peligro.

Hermione llegó rápidamente al círculo donde todos estaban con sus manos sobre un pulpo de peluche, se situó al lado de Rose y cogió uno de los tentáculos, volvió a ponerse la varita sobre la garganta.

—¡Los trasladores se activarán en tres…!

Draco y Scorpius se afianzaron fuertemente a uno de los tentáculos.

—¡Dos…!

Harry paso una mano sobre la espalda de James para no dejarlo ir.

—¡Uno!

Desde arriba del gran comedor, la vista de miles de trasladores siendo activados al mismo tiempo era asombrosa, como remolinos de viento pequeños deshaciéndose uno a uno, dejando que el flujo de magia antigua se llevase a quienes habían sido parte de la comunidad mágica durante siglos. Nick casi decapitado observaba con un brillo en sus fantasmagóricos ojos como todos desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Cuando solo quedaba el traslador de los profesores de Hogwarts, éste y la Minerva cruzaron miradas.

Lo último que Minerva vio antes de desaparecer fue a Nick y a todos los fantasmas haciendo una reverencia.

**7.-**

El puerto de Miami en Fort Lauderdale era más grande de lo que se veía en los folletos mágicos. Apenas Draco puso un pie en tierra firme, pudo notar que el aire estaba cargado con escudos y magia antigua. A su alrededor, miles de cruceros varados se habían quedado estancados y, sin embargo, allí, al final del puerto, al menos unos cien veleros mágicos estaban estacionados mientras una larga fila de personas con maletas en mano se embarcaba en uno de ellos. Una mujer alta y rubia colocó su varita en la garganta para que todos la escucharan.

—¡Bienvenidos a Miami, magos de Inglaterra! ¡Les saluda Claire Brown, secretaria del Presidente Samuel Quahog! ¡Seré la encargada de llevarlos hacia su velero asignado! ¡Recuerden no usar magia hasta que uno de nuestros aurores diga lo contrario! ¡Cualquier fuente de magia podría interrumpir el flujo de los encantamientos antiguos que hay sobre el puerto y alertar al ejército americano de nuestro paradero! ¡Recuerden que los No-maj son peligrosos, a cualquier persona que se les vea teniendo contacto con ellos dentro de este círculo será expulsado! ¡¿Puedo saber dónde está la ministra Hermione Weasley?!

—¡Aquí!

Hermione levantó la mano, se acomodó el morral y antes de ir con Claire, miró directamente a Draco y a Harry, quienes se habían reunido cerca de Hermione.

—Esperen aquí a que regrese, yo hablaré con Quahog sobre la infiltración.

No esperó la respuesta de ninguno, simplemente se giró y caminó hacia la secretaria. Ambos vieron como Hermione hablaba brevemente con ella y luego caminaba en dirección a una pequeña caseta de seguridad ubicado en el centro del puerto.

—Jefe Potter.

Harry se giró y vio a Mordick, Fleming y a Carrington con el uniforme de auror británico, sendas caras asombradas por la majestuosidad de los cruceros estancados. Harry se permitió sonreír un poco al verlos. Si era sincero consigo mismo, él también se sentía un poco acobardado por ese lugar. No había estado fuera de Inglaterra en un largo tiempo y, para él, era como volver a descubrir algo nuevo a pesar de las circunstancias. Potter observó a Mordick hacer una ligera reverencia que parecía ser más un asentimiento que otra cosa.

—¿Quieres decir algo, Mordick?

El susodicho levantó la mirada y lo miró directamente a los ojos con una sinceridad que a Harry le puso la piel de gallina.

—Juro por el estatuto de magia que cuidaré de la población mágica británica que se me ha asignado. Prometo no defraudarlo, jefe Potter.

—Wow, —el susurro de Albus se escuchó de lejos— los aurores son geniales.

—Papá es genial —este otro susurro fue proveniente de James, quien observaba con cuidado todo el panorama—, igual parece que el auror está esperando una respuesta, ¿no?

—Tu padre es la puta hostia, Albus —Esta vez el susurro no tan bajo fue de Scorpius, quien fue chistado por Draco de inmediato.

—Modera tu lenguaje, Scorpius Malfoy o te juro que me llevaré el celular.

—No lo harías —el puchero era inevitable.

—No me pruebes.

Desde adelante, Harry escuchaba todo con el ceño fruncido y una risa ligera en los labios. Se enfocó nuevamente en Mordick quien seguía, efectivamente, esperando una respuesta.

Harry asintió levemente— Intenta ser más como Fleming, Mordick. Tiene buen olfato para la negociación y puede empatizar con las personas. —Mordick asintió. Harry continuó— A veces, vemos la solución más eficiente frente a nosotros y creemos que es suficiente para poder liderar, pero no necesariamente la mejor solución es la adecuada. No cuando se trata de tus compañeros. Los aurores Mordick son familia y tú no abandonas a tu familia, ¿verdad?

Mordick miro a ambos lados y luego, en un susurro dijo: — Soy huérfano, jefe Potter.

Oh, bueno eso explicaba todo.

Harry suspiro— Ayúdame un poco aquí, ¿quieres? Estoy intentando decirte que estar dentro del cuerpo de aurores es una gran responsabilidad donde el trabajo en equipo y la empatía son claves para poder liderar. —Le palmeó un par de veces el hombro y le sonrió— Yo también soy huérfano, Mordick y, entre nos, encontré una buena familia dentro del cuerpo de aurores, solo debes darles tu lealtad y ellos te la regresaran. —Se giró a ver a los otros dos que miraban atónitos la escena— Eso va para ustedes dos también, ¿está bien?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron al unísono.

—Bien, —Harry los miro— confío en que ustedes podrán con esta responsabilidad. Vayan con Claire Brown, creo que ya están empezando a subir al velero.

Tanto Fleming como Carrington asintieron y caminaron hacia la mujer que ya estaba guiando a unos miembros de la comunidad mágica británica a la entrada de un velero negro. Mordick se quedó atrás un momento, le hizo otra reverencia extraña y siguió a sus compañeros.

—Ser jefe es difícil, ¿verdad?

La voz rasposa de George Weasley se hizo presente en el ambiente. Harry se giró a verlo.

—George, yo…

El hombre negó— El pequeño Ron ha ocasionado otro gran desastre, ¿uh? —Harry iba a responder, pero George lo chistó— Ni te intentes disculpar. No es culpa de nadie, Harry, él ya es grandecito para saber en lo que se mete. Sabía de los riesgos de esta misión.

Harry bajó la mirada— Lo sé.

—¡Anímate, hombre! —Le dio una palmada en el hombro— Sigue vivo, ¿no es cierto? —Harry asintió. George soltó un suspiro— Entonces vayan a rescatarlo. Ginny y yo cuidaremos de los chicos hasta que regresen. Los estaremos esperando en el sur.

—Gracias, George.

Éste asintió mientras les pedía a los chicos que se despidiesen de Harry. Uno a uno, sus hijos comenzaron a abrazarlo con fuerza. James, el primero, casi lo estrangula por haberlo agarrado desde el cuello; sin embargo, las palabras que le dio fueron suficiente ánimo para pasar por alto ese agarre.

—Te quiero, papá —la voz de James era la de un niño pequeño diciéndole un gran secreto a su padre antes de dormir. Harry pudo sentir el momento exacto en el que las lágrimas de James mojaron su uniforme.

—Yo también, hijo.

—¡Es mi turno, James! ¡Ya suéltalo! —El grito de Albus se hizo escuchar entre la muchedumbre que ya caminaba en dirección al velero.

James se soltó del abrazo y, cuando Harry recuperó el aliento, Albus lo envolvió en otro abrazo que lo dejó sin aliento; no obstante, su pequeña hija, Lily también se unió al abrazo familiar. Harry escuchaba a sus dos hijos sollozar quedamente mientras le dedicaban palabras de amor y seguridad. Cerró los ojos y sintió que podría morir de felicidad en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan feliz y, a la vez, tan roto? Giró un poco la cabeza y la imagen de Draco y Scorpius Malfoy mirándolo fue suficiente para hacer su corazón latir. Draco le regalo una sonrisa feliz y asintió levemente. Como si se entendiesen sin decir palabras, Harry soltó a sus hijos.

—Albus cuida de James y de Lily, ¿está bien? —el susodicho asintió, conteniendo sus ganas de seguir llorando. Harry acarició la pelirroja cabellera de su hija— Lily, no te separes de James ni de Scorpius, ¿de acuerdo? Ellos te protegerán.

—Sí, papi…

Harry se levantó y, secándose las lágrimas, observó cómo sus hijos corrían hacia donde George los esperaba.

—Señor Potter —Harry se giró a ver al no tan pequeño Scorpius Malfoy quien lo observaba con la expresión más determinada que hubiese visto. Era, definitivamente, marca Malfoy—, le encargo a mi padre. Sé que a veces puede ser testarudo y un poco cínico…

—Scorpius… —La voz de advertencia de Draco Malfoy hacia que Harry los mirara divertido.

—También tiene un mal sentido del humor y tiene manías muy extrañas…

—Te estás ganando el castigo más grande de la vida…

—Y puede que sea ligeramente paranoico…

—¡No soy paranoico!

Harry lo miró con una sonrisa divertida y dijo— Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Scorp.

—Merlín, para que me molesto en hablar con dos niños…

Scorpius lo miró con un puchero que se le veía más infantil pese a la edad que tenía; luego, regresó su mirada hacia Harry, nuevamente seria. 

—Pero es la única familia que me queda —A Harry se le formó un nudo en la garganta apenas lo dijo—, por favor, cuídelo mucho.

Los ojos de un Scorpius de dieciséis años se mantenían serenos pero lo que delataba su estado era ese ligero temblor en sus hombros y ese tic en la pierna derecha que le hacía moverla ligeramente. Harry le otorgó una de sus miradas más seguras y determinadas que tenía.

—Te lo prometo, lo cuidaré más que a mi vida.

Scorpius asintió solemnemente, como si estuviese cerrando un trato importante. Le dio un último abrazo a Draco y fue corriendo hacia donde Albus lo esperaba, junto a George.

Harry los observó caminar hacia el velero. El viento cálido de Florida le hacía cosquillas en la nuca, a lo lejos, se podía escuchar el graznido de las gaviotas chillar levemente, así como la marea subiendo y bajando, golpeando el puerto con una fuerza inhumana.

—Está casi vacío.

La voz de Draco lo hizo observar a su alrededor. Casi ya no había magos en el puerto, los últimos británicos estaban subiendo al velero, mirando por última vez tierra firme. Harry se giró hacia Draco quien veía todo con la mirada perdida, como si no cupiese en su cabeza todavía la posibilidad de que esto estuviese pasando.

—¿Draco? —La voz de Harry hizo que el hombre aspirara fuertemente el aire de mar y lo exhalase débilmente, de a pocos.

Como si estuviese calmando su mente.

—Aún me parece inverosímil que todo esto esté sucediendo, ¿sabes? —Bajo la mirada y se mordió ligeramente el labio— Tuve que dejar la mansión sellada y enviar a los elfos a Hogwarts por seguridad, pero no sé si los inhibidores también funcionarán para detectar la magia de los fidelios o si las protecciones resistirán las nuevas armas de los muggles. —Levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando ver su debilidad por un momento— Tengo miedo, Harry, más que en la casa de seguridad.

Eran pocas veces las que veía a Draco en ese estado: débil, vulnerable, dejando ver sus emociones con tanta facilidad. Sin siquiera pedirlo, Harry sintió el momento en el que el rubio escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, dejándolos en un abrazo extraño, pero sumamente cálido. _Se siente como estar en casa_ , pensó Harry.

—Nunca terminamos la conversación en la casa de seguridad —susurró Harry, mientras frotaba ligeramente la espalda de Draco con una de sus manos.

—No creo que podamos terminarla ahora, ¿verdad? —La respuesta ahogada de Draco le hizo sonreír.

—No, pero creo que no hay más que decir. —Harry le levantó la barbilla ligeramente— Mi promesa es real.

Draco frunció los labios— No voy a dejar que mueras por mí, Potter, no soy una damisela en peligro.

Harry se rio ligeramente, estaba a punto de contestar cuando, de pronto, el velero donde estaba toda la comunidad mágica británica comenzó a adentrarse en el océano, con la noche ocultando sus rastros, llevándose a las personas más queridas en ellos. Ambos vieron el velero zarpar y perderse en la noche. Harry sintió el momento exacto en el que las lágrimas de Draco empaparon su camisa, supuso que Draco también debió darse cuenta del momento en que sus propias lagrimas empaparon su lustro cabello rubio, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Solo se quedó abrazado a él. Intentando buscar el confort luego de haber dejado ir algo importante.

—Harry… si muero…

—Cállate, Malfoy, no vas a morir. —Le espetó con dureza— No en mi turno.

—Pero…

—Nos protegeremos el uno al otro, ¿de acuerdo? —Le acarició la rubia cabeza— Volveremos y derrotaremos a esos muggles, te lo juro.

Desde una distancia prudente, Hermione los observaba con el corazón en la boca, pensando en que quizás esa pandemia que había iniciado con un virus muggle y había terminado con una guerra entre los muggles y los magos, había logrado lo imposible: hacer que esos dos idiotas, por fin, reconociesen sus sentimientos. Y, sin embargo, pensaba Hermione, que mal momento para enamorarse. La ministra sonrió, negando ligeramente, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente. No, ellos estarían bien, mientras se tuviesen el uno al otro, podrían superar cualquier cosa.

—¿Nos vamos?

La voz de Hermione los hizo deshacerse de su abrazo. Ambos la miraron mientras ella caminaba con una taza de té plateada en las manos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Harry, mientras se limpiaba ligeramente el rostro.

Hermione asintió— Quahog aceptó. Apenas toque esta taza con mi varita, se activará el traslador a Nueva York.

—¿No te despediste de tus hijos, Granger? —La voz de Draco sonaba ronca pero amable. No quería herir sensibilidades, pero no había visto a la ministra acercarse a sus hijos en ningún momento.

Ella negó con la mirada triste.

—Quiero que me vean llegar con Ron, no de otra manera.

A pesar de sus palabras, Harry podía leer el atisbo de la culpa rodeando las esquinas de sus ojos, penetrándole el alma y haciendo que ella se sintiese responsable de todo ese desastre. El jefe de aurores se acercó y la envolvió en un abrazo inesperado. Hermione, sin devolverle el abrazo solo atinó a esconder la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—Es estúpido culparte por algo que no está bajo tu control, Granger —la voz de Draco hizo que ésta levantase la mirada y lo observara con asombro.

—Draco tiene razón, Herms —Harry la soltó, haciendo que ella recuperase la compostura—, encontraremos a Ron y regresaremos a salvo. Pelearemos hasta volver a lograr la paz. Ya lo hicimos una vez, lo podremos hacer otra más.

Hermione soltó una risa ahogada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas traicioneras con la manga de su túnica.

—Merlín, no puedo creer que ahora estés con nosotros en esto, Draco —exclamó la ministra—, me parece surreal.

Draco a soltó una sonrisa malévola— En realidad, este es un plan maestro para poder hacer que Weasley me deba su alma. La primera parte era engatusar a Harry. Hecho. La segunda, era a ti. También hecho.

—¿Y cuál es la tercera? —dijo Harry.

—El plan aún está en construcción.

Tanto Harry como Hermione soltaron sendas risas que fueron opacándose poco a poco mientras observaban como el último velero en el que iban Quahog y Claire Brown, se perdía en el horizonte. El puerto estaba completamente vacío.

—¿Listos? —Preguntó Hermione.

Ambos asintieron y agarraron una parte de la taza plateada. Sin previo aviso, Hermione tocó la taza con la varita, haciendo que un remolino de magia los absorbiera por completo.

Lo último que vieron tanto Harry como Draco fueron sus miradas, verde contra gris, conectándose en un mensaje secreto que solo ellos podían descifrar:

 _No importa lo que pase, estaré a tu lado_.

La aventura recién comenzaba.

**Author's Note:**

> GLOSARIO
> 
> 1.- "Ex sanguinem meum et magi, magicae sunt de mundo, delebit oblivio ex mundo est": Significa "De mi sangre para el mago, de la magia para el mundo, del mundo para el olvido."  
> 2.- MACUSA: Mágico congreso de USA   
> 3.- Matthew Brubaker: Señor de la Guerra del Ministerio de Magia. Brubaker es un genio militar tan portentoso que se diseñó un puesto exclusivamente para que él lo ocupara. Cuando se trata de asuntos de guerra y conflictos militares, todo el Wizengamot (y prácticamente todo el Ministerio de Magia, por extensión) escucha lo que tiene que decir.  
> 4.- Samuel Quahog: Actual presidente de MACUSA desde el 2014.   
> 5.- No-maj: Son las llamadas personas sin magia en America. El termino es similar al de "muggles".


End file.
